You Are What You Eat
by GiLaw
Summary: This will probably be the weirdest and craziest story you ever read. Anyway, the Hyperforce go on a picnic when the monkeys start acting strangely . . .


**YAAAAAAAAAY I'M BACK! Miss me much? I KNOW I DID!**

**SoLow: How can you-**

**THERE'S NO TIME FOR DIALOUGE! I HAVE A FANFICTION TO WRITE! This idea was inspired by a fast food restaraunt (guess which), a video game and a mint-chocolate cookie. Enjoy! :D**

**You Are What You Eat**

"Have you noticed that Shuggazoom has been unusually peaceful lately?" said Chiro.

"Yeah, should we be worried?" said Sparx.

"No we shouldn't! SHUGGAZOOM IS PEACEFUL! LET'S CELEBRATE!" Otto hollered.

Antauri smiled. "Well the weather has been quite pleasant lately. How about a picnic?"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

So Jinmay made some sandwiches for her and Chiro and packed up some fruit for the monkeys and they all went to the park. The monkeys sat at one table and Chiro and Jinmay sat together on a bench near a fountain.

"This place is most tranquil," Antauri smiled, unpacking the fruit for the monkeys: a lemon for himself, an orange for Sparx, a peach for Nova, blueberries for Gibson and a banana for Otto.

**(I KNOW THEY DON'T LIKE BANANAS BUT JUST PRETEND THEY DO! IT'S A FREAKIN FANFIC! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!)**

And they started to eat. Well Antauri was going to eat his lemon but didn't because Otto was wolfing down the banana in a very messy fashion and it put him off his appetite.

"Otto, I think you should slow down a little," the silver monkey tried to say to him but Otto just wolfed down on the banana. In just secconds he had swallowed the whole thing.

And then he burped.

"Ew!" exclaimed Nova, chewing on her peach. "That's disgusting!"

Otto ingored her. Next thing, a big wide grin came to his face.

"Um Otto . . . do you feel alright?" asked Gibson, popping another blueberry into his mouth.

But Otto just let out an over-excited scream and started running around. He knocked over Chiro and Jinmay's sandwiches before leaping up and tree making crazy monkey noises.

"Woah! He's gone bananas! Literally!" said Sparx, peeling his orange. The monkeys watched as Otto jumped off the tree and into the nearby lake, scaring away the ducks in the lake.

"Well that was interesting," muttered Nova. She had just finished her peach and sat back in her bench. It wasn't long until she started grinning too.

Antauti noticed this and asked her "Is there a problem, Nova?"

She giggled.

"May I ask what's so funny?" said Gibson, staring at her.

But she kept on giggling in a high-pitched squeaky voice. She was looking at Sparx shyly and giggling like a small child. Sparx's red fur turned even redder.

"She does NOT always do that!" he said, embarassed.

Then he felt Nova place something in his hand. A note.

He unfolded the note and this is what he read:

_"Dear Sparx,_

_Would you like to share some cake while we watch the sunset? Meet me at the castle!_

_Nova"_

Sparx was too speechless to say anything. He just finished off his orange and stared at Nova who kept on giggling.

"I wonder what is wrong with Otto and Nova today," said Gibson. "It's almost as if-"

"Hey! Hey, Brainstrain!"

"Yes, Sparx?"

"Hey, Brainstrain, hey!"

"What do you want?" snapped Gibson, cringing at the mischievous smirk on Sparx's face.

"Are you feeling blue?"

Gibson and Antauri exchanged worried glances. Finally Gibson replied "No . . ."

"I know what'll cheer you up!" grinned Sparx.

"What?" said Gibson hesitantly.

"Motorboat!" And Sparx started making motorboat noises.

Antauri hid his face in his hands and Gibson just stared at the red monkey who laughed to himself.

"Hey! Hey, Brainstrain!"

"What?"

"Hey Brainstrain, hey! Over here!" shouted Sparx.

Gibson growled. "WHAT?!"

"Blueberry!"

"Excuse me?" Gibson looked confused.

And then Nova squeaked "Gibson, what's happening to your nose?"

Antauri examined Gibson, his eyes opened wide. "Nova's right Gibson! Your whole nose has gone purple!"

"What in Shuggazoom are you talking about?" Then Gibson looked down at the carton that had once held a whole load of blueberries. "Oh no . . ."

Nova let out a squeal. "GIBSON, YOU'RE TURNING VIOLET! WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW? YOU'RE BLOWING UP LIKE A BALLOON!"

"Like a blueberry," Gibson murmured to himself.

And within secconds the blue monkey had turned into a blueberry.

"Oh dear," said Antauri, staring at him. "How are we going to get you back to normal?" He looked over at the untouched lemon, relieved he hadn't eaten any fruit today . . .

* * *

"IT WORKED!" Mandarin laughed. "Four out of the five monkeys!"

"Not bad," chuckled Skeleton King. But what would've the lemon done?"

"I'll show you!" said Mandarin stupidly. He grabbed a lemon and wolfed it down. "Now say the L word!"

Skeleton King stared at him.

"Go on! Say it!" demanded Mandarin.

"What do you mean by the L word? Lemons?"

And then a lemon and a whole lot of lemon juice shot out of Mandarin's mouth.

"Oh," muttered Skeleton King. And then a mischievous grin came to his face. "Lemons, lemons, lemons . . ."

* * *

"HOLY SHUGGAZOOM! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" shrieked Chiro when he saw the chaos amongst the monkeys.

"I think next time, I'll just bake cupcakes!" said Jinmay quickly as Otto rolled the blueberry monkey down a hill.

"Agreed," said Antauri.

And then they all somehow got back to the Super Robot.

**O.o**

**I told you this would be the weirdest and craziest story you'd read!**

**But I have a complicated mind**

**FIRST FIVE PEOPLE TO NAME WHO NOVA, SPARX, GIBSON AND ANTAURI/MANDARIN WERE INSPIRED BY WILL BE MENTIONED IN MY NEXT SRMT STORY!**

**Now where was I?**

**OH SPARKY, YEAH!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND UNTIL NEXT TIME- MUST UPDATE OTHER STORIES! DX**

**ME AND MY IMPULSIVE BRAIN! DX**


End file.
